Yardrat
, also called Yardratians are a race that exists in both Universe 7 and Universe 2. In Universe 7, they are from Planet Yardrat. They are a physically weak race, but possess the ability to manipulate space and time. The Yardrats are responsible for teaching Goku the Instant Transmission technique. Overview The race is first encountered by Goku after the defeat of Frieza on Namek. The Yardrats are mentioned in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and they are seen in a flashback in Dragon Ball Z, as well as in video games. Appearance In the anime, Yardrats appear to be pink with large heads, pointed ears, bulbous eyes, and two whisker-like appendages on the sides of their heads. In the Funimation dub, Goku states that they have appetites that could rival Saiyans', more specifically his own.Dragon Ball Z episode 122, "Mystery Revealed" Despite being different from each other, most Yardrats wear the same clothing. Goku is given a Yardrat outfit, and he is wearing it when he returns to Earth after his battle with Frieza. The Yardrats received a new design in Dragon Ball Online, lacking ears and having rounder heads and smaller eyes. Their skin tone now varies from several different colors, including blue and green. This marks the first official design of them by Akira Toriyama, who did character designs for the game, as the Yardrats did not appear in the Dragon Ball manga. Biography Universe 7 Goku arrives in one of the Ginyu Force's abandoned space pods that had already been pre-programmed to travel to Planet Yardrat. This implies that the Yardrats may have been intended as the Ginyu Force's next target before Frieza called them over to Namek had they not been defeated. Goku spends a year with the Yardrats as they nurse him back to full health and repair his ship, he also learns the Instant Transmission technique from them before returning to Earth. A Yardrat named Soba makes an appearance in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas; he is the only named Yardrat from Universe 7 to date. He confronts Goku before the latter leaves the planet and returns to Earth in order to test his abilities. By the time of events depicted on Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (manga), a Yardrat soldier can be seen among in the second manga chapter adaptation of the film as part of Frieza's army of 1,000 Frieza Force soldiers to be defeated on Earth by the Dragon Team. Universe 2 A Yardrat named Jimizu is present in Universe 2. When Team Universe 2 lost in the Tournament of Power, the Yardrats were erased with the rest of Universe 2. They were later revived when the erased universes were restored. Power ;Video games Despite being described as physically weak, the Yardrat Soba is shown to be even stronger than Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, having a power level of 14,000,000 - the highest stated number in the game (no power levels are stated in the Android & Cell sagas). Video Game Appearances Yardrats appear in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Goku confronts the Yardrat Soba as a final test before leaving the planet. The Yardrats are mentioned by Olibu in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, when Goku uses his Instant Transmission to pass the wall made of Katchin inside the Cave of the Ancients. Olibu says that he once met a Yardrat who used that technique. In Dragon Ball Online, the Yardrats are mentioned in the timeline, saying they improve the transportation system in Age 900. According to the game's timeline, many Yardrats have moved to Earth after the destruction of Planet Yardrat by Mira. The Yardrat are featured as a mode of transportation. They have stands all over the world and teleport people to other places, provided the player has visited them previously. The green Yardrats offer a bank storage service, and are usually located near the teleporters. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Yardrat clothing Goku wore appears as an outfit called Goku's Yardrat Clothes which can be obtained and worn by the Future Warriors in both games. Gallery See also *Yardrat (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Yardrat Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Galactic Frieza Army